Great Club
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Xu Zhu *'Advance Skill:' Godly Hammer - Can use true musou regardless of health and doubles the attack power of musou. Can be stacked with attack x2. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Some weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/-1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots) 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Dash attack can be repeated for up to 4 rolls. Charge 1 stomps the ground infront while placing the Club behind his head creating a small AoE. Charge 6 does a small hop forward followed by a jumping butt stomp with a small AoE, hop can be repeated up to 3 times. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset N/A 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'PvP/Confront' This weapon works best with Ice, although it can be used in mix with other elements. The weapon is slow, and harder to combo an enemy without help. Using Ice will force the enemy in place, meaning you can attack any amount without them moving away. Attacks like the C4 will launch enemies, making it harder to PVP as you would have to close the gap due to the slow speed of the weapon. That isn't to say it's large launch is all bad. Any person launched has very few ways of recovering until they hit the ground, as they can't air recover from the strike, and this will leave the enemy open to attack, although there has to be a plan beforehand if you want to set that up, and they have a fair bit of air time to get over so by launching the enemy you may buy enough time for a teammate to recover. Elemental suggestions: Ice: Best, the attacks are strong, but send enemies flying. By freezing your enemy you may open up very good time to beat the enemy up without fear of getting them out of range. Vorpal: A small damage bonus, not the best choice other than draining an enemies musou bar. C4 launching an enemy may be best, as you can drain your enemy and leave a good gap to prevent any attacks to try to restore it. Lightning: Bad choice for Club, stunning an enemy may grant a damage bonus, but you may move an enemy before you wanted to, as stunned enemies lift. If done right, you may get a bonus combo in if you stun the enemy on the ground. Despite the fact that you are at risk of sending enemies flying, Lightning with C5 can be used to stun if you have your advance and musou prepared. All that is necessary is to walk up and musou. Also with the really high damage value of Thrust, Lightning can be used with this as well, as a one hit KO weapon (though seldom seen). Fire: Ok. By sending your enemies flying, you can get a fair amount of damage on them. You lack the abilities to juggle afterwords though. Wind: Horrible. Unlike the Twin Rods, this weapon has too many attacks that would send enemies too far away. Unless you are running, comboing, or have no other option you may send enemies too far away to allow for good follow ups. While it is fun to watch, and get enemies away from certain areas, it's not too practical. Category:Weapon